Fable: Heroes of Order- Chapter 1
It was a clear sky afternoon when a ship from the southern lands sailed toward the land of Albion. Aboard this traveler ship carried three fine Heroes and one young apprentice set to graduate to a Hero upon arrival to The Heroes Guild. Little did they know after being away from Albion on a special quest for nearly a decade that the Guild was no more. As the ship got closer to an off land Albion village known as Snow Spire, the young apprentice is dozed off in a day dream until his older mentor Kayma, a master in the strength discipline, dropped a firm friendly hand on the young apprentices shoulder. "Hey! You awake?" As his large hand shook the young apprentices shoulder, "you're not getting sea sick, are you now?" The young apprentice shook his head as he peered up to meet Kayma's face. "Ah good, good. I would imagine not, especially through all the rough storms and monstrous waves we sailed through to and from the southern lands. I think we should be approaching Albion soon, but I wonder where Jarissa and Ami got to?" Kayma briefly swiped his head left and right till he spotted the two female Heroes approaching from the corner of his eye. "Ah there you two are, I think we're almost there." Said Kayma as they walked up. "Hello Kayma, how is our new soon to be Hero doing?" Asked Ami with a slight grin at the both of them. "He is good." Kayma replied, "just caught him in the middle of a day dream. I think he's just as excited to get back to Albion as we are." He said as he gave the young apprentice a playful yet heavy pat on his upper back causing his upper torso to slouch slightly forward. Ami chuckled slightly, "I bet." As she smiled at the young apprentice. "Oh and about that statement you made earlier Kayma." Jarissa said, "I just came from speaking with the ship captain, apparently we're making an unscheduled stop in Snow Spire Village before we hit the Albion mainland. The crew need to re-supply." Kayma grunted, "So much for a direct trip to The Guild. How long will it take them?" "About two to three hours, but the good news is we're only a fifteen minute sail away from Snow Spire." Said Jarissa. "Hm, very well, but we might as well re-supply ourselves while we're there." Replied Kayma as he turned his attention to his young apprentice, "You should go gather your things from your cot below deck young one. Perhaps while you're at it maybe some of the crew members have something for you to do. Who knows, maybe they might give you a little something for helping them." The young apprentice headed toward the bedding area, but on his way he did manage to do some errands for a few crewman he met along the way. As soon as he made his way to the cot he slept on during his long voyage, he immediately picked up his travel bag and swung it over his narrow shoulders. As he made his way back to the bow of the ship where the three of his Hero mentors stood, he could see the faded outline of the old bay with the tall abandoned light house that stood on the shore line. "Well, here we are." Said Jarissa, "the shores of Snow Spire." "And the first time seeing a part of Albion in nearly ten years." Added Kayma. "Yes quite so, but it'll be even more exciting seeing the Guild again." Ami said. "Most definitely, I miss the sound of steel on steel, the quest cards, the practice melees and showing off for the new apprentices." Said Kayma as he gave out a short laugh, "but for now let's just be thankful we made it to Albions shores alive. Even if it is an outlying land, I'm sure the people will be happy to see some Heroes passing through town." "Ugh, that's the last thing I want to do when arriving back in Albion, signing autographs for crazed citizens. Yet again we did save and protect the tribal people of the South Islands from evil warlords for almost a decade so I guess it's understandable." Said Jarissa. "We're here." Ami said slightly ecstatic as the ship approached closely to the long wooden docks, "Oh it'll be so nice being back." "Yes, it should be exciting for all of us" Kayma replied. The ship dropped anchor as the walking platform extended to the docks wooden surface. The group of four steadily made their way off the ship and made their way toward Snow Spire Village. As they hiked through the northern foothills the Heroes and young apprentice faced some small beetles as there were various beetle nests around the area. Kayma had instructed the young apprentice to first use his old rusted training sword on the beetles and then his splintered crossbow on another group of beetles. Then his will power which consisted of launching small fireballs from the palm of his hand. They didn't do much damage, but with enough hits to each beetle they eventually were slain. The three complimented him on his performance although Jarissa was a bit more reluctant to compliment him even after stating that they were just beetles. When they were on their decade quest in the South Islands the young apprentice didn't really get to participate in any battles. He acted as more of a look out scout before the battle took place, although every night he still trained hard. Kayma trained him in melee combat, Ami was Will power and Jarissa was archery and skill. Out of the three Jarissa was probably the toughest on him. There were times when the young apprentice couldn't help but shoot her an angry stare. However, it occurred to him that she was tough on him because it was just her way of showing she cared and believed in him. Before the young apprentice knew it the four were walking through the large wooden town gates of Snow Spire. "Ah here we are, Snow Spire Village! It is... charming." Kayma said with slight enthusiasm. "Yeah, not to mention cold." Jarissa added. "Right, perhaps we should visit the local merchants and get something a bit more warm." Said Kayma. "Good idea." Ami said, "it looks like there's a nice clothing shop over there, let's go see what they have in stock." "We shall, but first," Kayma reached into his buckle pouch, "take this gold and see if you can buy some better equipment. You'll need it." As he spilled some gold coins into the young apprentices cupped hands. As the young apprentice explored the village and went from shop to shop buying what he could he noticed a small handful of spiteful looks from the villagers as if he were not welcomed. He wondered if he had done something offensive, but he just ignored the looks. As he left the weapon shop to get a slightly better iron sword he met up with his mentors in the market center. "There he is," Kayma said, "Find anything good?" "I think we should start heading back to the ship now they're probably almost done re-supplying." Said Jarissa. "Right, well let's..." Kayma was interrupted by a small group of town guards rushing toward the village stairs. Above the stairs that lead into the village's main streets, there was a cloud of black smoke rising from what looked like the opposite end of the village from where they stood. "This way men!" A guard shouted, "we have a house on fire let's go!" "Come!" Kayma shouted to the other three as he started running toward the direction of the smoke, "we must head there too!" "Come on, we better go check it out." Jarissa said as the rest of them followed behind Kayma. When the Heroes approached the scene, the house had already mostly been burnt to the ground with barely any flames still lit on the black charred wood. Very little of the small house was still standing and there were over a dozen Snowspire guards at the scene looking around for any possible perpetrators as well as a few locals spectating. "What has happened here?" Asked Kayma as the four Heroes approached the guard captain. The guard gave a concerned look at them, "Are you four Heroes?" he asked. "Yes, we have just made port to re-supply here a little while ago and were about to head to the main lands of Albion." Answered Kayma. "What? Are you four barking mad?" The guard asked, "You four need to go immediately! You must find safe shelter else where." "What are you talking about?" Jarissa asked slightly confused. "We are Heroes, we fight, but we do not hide, now please, tell us what has happened." Kayma said. The guard captain shook his head, "You four don't know about anything that's been going on, do you?" Ami then replied, "No sir, we don't. We've been in the southern lands for the past ten years on a special mission from the Guild." Just before the guard could reply, another guard had approached from behind him, "Sir, the fire is just about out. Unfortunately there were two casualties, we found a body of a young man in what was the basement area and another of a young woman just over there outside the house. Both were shot from the looks of it." The head guard let out a sigh of remorse, "Was there any sign of the criminals responsible for this?" "No sir, none of the locals saw anything either." the other guard replied. "Well keep looking for them, they couldn't have got that far." "Yes sir." The guard captain turned to face the four Heroes, "Alright look, I'll tell you what's going on, but first if I may ask of you four to help my men search for clues or any possible perpetrators?" "Very well, we shall help you," Kayma said, "but we demand to know what is going on afterwards." "Will do." The guard captain nodded as he started to walk away from the four Heroes. "Alright, we should split up and see what we can find. You there young apprentice," As Kayma looked at him, "Go search the house for clues, perhaps we might be able to find something out. The three of us will help the rest of the guards search for any criminals possibly still lurking about." The young apprentice nodded. He then walked over into the smoldering remains of the small wooden house finding nothing. He then decided to go into the remains of the basement and search the body. It was mostly skeletal remains and burn flesh at this point, but it was nothing he wasn't already accustomed to seeing. As he moved the body around he noticed a journal lodged between the bodies back side and the wall. He picked it up and slid it into is carry bag. The young apprentice then exited the remains of the house and searched the other body of the young female. He found a folded letter tucked between the waistline of the woman's dress. The young apprentice made his way back to Kayma and the rest who just came back from searching. "Did you find anything in there my young boy?" Kayma asked. He then handed Kayma both the journal and the folded letter. "Hm, it looks like that person must have kept journal." "It looks like it's still in good shape. Perhaps if we read it we can find out what happened." Ami said. "I agree, we'll probably find out more from this journal then what Captain Arse over there knows." Said Jarissa. "Well lets take a look, shall we." Said Kayma as he flipped the cover to the first page *''Please see Tales of Albion: Fall of the Heroes, for journal entry details*'' The four had read the journal in horror and concern, Ami had nearly began to cry. "By the Gods Avo and Skorm! I cannot believe this!" Kayma said aloud in disgust. "The Guild, our sanctuary, our...home, all burnt to the ground by the people we swore to protect. This man, the one who lays dead in the remains of that house, he was one of us and betrayed by those who he protected even when they no longer wanted it." "I don't understand," said Ami in a sad tone, "Why would people organize in such hateful violence against Heroes? Before we left for our mission we were so beloved and appreciated." "Isn't it obvious Ami? Once Jack of Blades was slain for good the people started to notice the bad that came from some Heroes and decided to get rid of them with no more major threats." Stated Jarissa, "Not to mention the people he protected were not the only ones to betray him, it sounds like that so called wife of his lead them straight to him." "Yes, but just because some Heroes were dishonorable thugs does not mean innocent ones had to die as well. What these mobs are doing is murder even if some of the Heroes do deserve it." Kayma replied, "As for the wife, something tells me she did not betray him at her own will. Let's take a look at the note." As he began to unfold it with his large bulky hands. To my beloved, I had thought you to be dead when I stopped receiving your letters. I as well as our daughter Arie miss you so much. But alas I have discovered about two weeks ago that the messengers were killed by the mobs, so I write this letter in hopes this still gets to you before my untimely death by the hands of this barbaric mob. They raided your mother's farm not too long after my discovery of the messengers deaths. Fortunately, the night of the raid I was able to help your mother and our daughter escape to safety at the place we had our first date. I, however was not able to escape and was captured by the mob. The bastards tortured me for information on the whereabouts of our daughter and your mother, but I would not give in. So they decided since they already knew your whereabouts from your letters they looted from the messengers, that they would take me with and watch them kill you. I tried every night to escape from them and somehow get to you first, but they always had me on a close lookout. If you still recieve this letter somehow some way I just want to let you know that I love you with all my heart and you were the finest Hero not only to me but to all the people of Albion. Love always, Anna "Hm, well it seems she was an honest wife after all." Said Jarissa. Kayma slowly lowered the letter and re-folded it "Yes, she very well was, but as tragic as their stories were this means their child and grandmother are still alive somewhere." "For all we know they could already be dead." Said Jarissa. "I do not think so," replied Kayma, "from what I can tell in the journal, it seems these mobs are more focused on killing or capturing Heroes for execution. I do not think they would focus more of their attention on commoners and children." "Even so we don't know that for sure." Said Jarissa, "Still, I suppose it wouldn't be a complete waste of time if we try to find the grandmother and child. We are Heroes after all and with the Guild gone it's not like we're going have any quests to do. The thing is, the only lead we have on their whereabouts is the first place these two had their first date." Ami then answered, "Well, the Heroes journal said he met his wife in Bowerstone." Jarissa shrugged, "And?" Ami continued, "And if that's the case, perhaps the wife had friends or family in Bowerstone who might know something of where that was." Kayma rubbed his bearded chin with his thumb and index finger with a pondered look, "Hm, it's a bit of a long shot, but I think it just might work." He said with a slight positive tone. "Well first things first, we should show the guard captain what we found. Where did he get to anyway?" Asked Jarissa. "I believe him and some of his men went to scout out the river bank. Come, let's go and find him." Kayma said. As the four headed toward the river bank they heard a loud, but brief small explosive sound. "What was that?" Kayma asked in an alarming tone as the four came to a halt. Just then they heard more of the same noise along with shouts. "It's sounds like the captain and his men are in trouble, let's go and help them!" Said Jarissa as her and the other three unsheathed their swords. The young apprentice tailed behind his three mentors and as they ran to the top of a small hill they could see the guard captain and his men scattered throughout the snowy plain. Most of the guards took cover behind trees while the captain and two other of his men took cover behind looked to be an old barn. The attackers were too far in the distance to identify what they looked like but the young apprentice could see they were shooting from under an old jetti along the shoreline and in an abandon harbor master shack. "Jarissa, you and Ami help the men taking cover in the trees. Use your bow and Ami use your lighting or fire ball spell, you both should be in firing range to hit them." Kayma ordered. "Right, let's go!" Yelled Jarissa as both woman moved quickly toward the tree line. Kayma then turned his head toward the young apprentice, "Come my young apprentice, we will assist the captain and his men behind the barn." Both of them had ran toward the old barn as if they were running for their lives. Just as they took cover behind the walls of the old barn house they could here one of the men shout, "It's about time! Let's take these ruffians out!" "Use your crossbow on them apprentice." Kayma said as he began to open fire with his crossbow at the shooters. The small hand canon devices known as guns were all but a mystery to the young apprentice and the three Heroes. The only thing they knew about them is they were used to defeat Heroes and just about every mob member had one. He had also noticed the guards using them as well, but the small rounded metal projectiles they shot he had to look out for even as a soon to be Hero. He dodged the hot metal rounds as they shattered the edges of the barn walls into wood splinters. When the mob men took time to reload the young apprentice took his chance and fired an arrow from splintered crossbow at the mob men as Kayma and the guards also fired back. Eventually the Heroes and guards had finished them off as the young apprentice made an impressive shot on the last mob man standing. "Hold your fire men!" Shouted the guard captain. "I believe that was all of them." Stated Kayma. "I believe so too and my men seem to be alright." Said the guard captain as he turned his attention to the young apprentice, "And may I say that was some fine shooting lad." "What can we say? He learned from the best." Said Jarissa as she approached the three, "You're welcome for backing your men up by the way." "Yes, indeed you have our thanks, Heroes." Replied the guard captain, "And I believe it's time I told the four of you what exactly is going on here. The men we just fought were-" "Mob members," Kayma interrupted, "Yes we know of them." "And may I ask how you know of them? As I recall correctly you said you have been away for nearly ten years, was it?" Replied the guard captain. "Our young apprentice here had found a journal and note on the two bodies at the burnt house. The man in the house was a fellow Hero and the woman was his wife. The journal and note had explained everything." Kayma answered. "Then you know why I still urge you four to find safe shelter. This is the first Hero hunter mob to sweep through this area which means this won't be the last." Said the guard captain. "We are Heroes my good sir. We do not hide from our enemies, we will fight to the end and restore peace to Albion as we swore to do." Said Kayma. "As good of fighting as that was, I'm afraid that was only a scouting mob. From what I've been told they're usually much larger and if they find you four they'll show no mercy. As0 powerful of Heroes as you are, you're still vulnerable to their fire power and numbers." He replied. "Look, we already told you we're not hiding." Jarissa said with a slight attitude, "With all that's going on right now there has to be others trying to stop it and not trying to point fingers, but according to the Heroes journal this has been going on for nearly two years, isn't it your job to keep events like this in check?" The guard captain gave a slight narrowed look, "I appreciate your honesty miss, but you need to understand there's only so many guards in Albion. Plus there's been several reports of guards being killed attempting to stop these mob attacks on Heroes. We were lucky enough to get some guns of our own to fight back with. But if you four insist on fighting, there is a resistance group that has been making a bit of a dent with everything. They're called The Elite Order." "The Elite Order?" Asked Ami in a curious tone. "Two years ago after the Guild burned, a movement of high ranking guards were established to help deal with the chaos the mobs were causing." The guard captain answered. "Where can we find this Elite Order?" Kayma asked. "Well, we did have a couple of our more experienced guards a few months ago that went off to join them. They said the encampment was at the site of the old Grey House outside Barrow Fields." He replied. "Then it is there we shall go." Kayma said with encouragement. "I'm sure they'd be keen on recruiting some strapping Heroes such as yourselves, but the journey there is quite dangerous and that's not including the mobs. I wouldn't recommend it, but it's at your own risk I suppose." Replied the guard captain, "Anyway, thanks again for the assistance, but my men and I should be getting back to the village." "Very well, but if you could please do us a favor and make sure our fallen brethren and his wife get a decent burial." Said Kayma. "Of course and good luck with your travels Heroes." He replied as the guard captain and his men started to make their way toward the village. "We must make our way back as well. The ship captain is probably waiting for us. Come let us make our way back to the ship," Said Kayma as he turned toward the young apprentice, "if there is anything else you must do young one make sure you do it before we leave." The Hero party made their way back to the village where the young apprentice did a few small errands for local villagers. He was surprised none of the locals showed any hostility toward him or his three mentors. Yet again perhaps all the anti-hero behavior was mostly on the main lands of Albion. After the young apprentice was finished he had made his way back toward the village gate where his three mentors waited. "Are you ready to head to the docks young one?" Asked Kayma as the young apprentice approached. The young apprentice nodded. "Alright then, let us depart." Replied Kayma. "Just remember, we need to find the grandmother and child before we make our way to The Elite Order encampment when we get there." Jarissa stated. "Yes of course, we shall start our search in Bowerstone. But we must be cautious, according to the journal we read it sounds like the main lands especially Bowerstone are a bit... rough toward Heroes." Said Kayma. "Well, we've been through rough neighborhoods before, no reason we can't make through this one." Said Jarissa, "I just never thought it'd be own own home. Let's go."